


Granger Girl (3)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R





	Granger Girl (3)

他猜的没错，这个吻充满了威士忌的香气。在他找到她的舌尖时，他只觉得一阵电流顺着自己的舌头传到了大脑皮层——好像火焰威士忌，完全烧尽了他的理智；又好像冰霜啤酒，将他的下一步动作完全冻住了 。

显然格兰杰不怎么满意他一动不动的表现——她勾起他的舌头用力一吮——德拉科只感觉头皮一麻。格兰杰咯咯地笑了起来：他们紧紧贴着的身躯让她感受到了她在他身上引起的变化，炙热的变化。

他讨厌她的嘲笑，更讨厌她的分心。他效仿了她刚才的动作，裹住她的舌头，期待她同样的回应；她继续笑着，缠上了他的舌头，一只手勾在他的颈后，在他后脑勺的那些短短的发茬上胡乱地抚摸。

德拉科无意间抵到了她舌下的某处——她狠狠地颤栗了一下，原本踮着的脚尖一下子脱了力；他搂在她腰间的手只得更用力，身子微微后倾让她整个人完全偎进他的怀里，而不至于瘫软在地。

这次轮到他取笑她了；但他还没来得及笑出声，怀里的女巫已经气势汹汹地缠着他的舌头推回他的口中，然后开始四处寻找他的敏感点。

格兰杰还是那个格兰杰——德拉科捉住她攀在他胸前的另一只手，将它拉到他的脸颊边轻蹭——那个争强好胜，接吻也要一比高下的格兰杰。

他们的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起：格兰杰的两只手都紧紧搂在他颈后，她看起来格外热衷于将他的头发揉乱；她的前胸紧紧贴着他的，随着她不安分的动作在他身上磨蹭；他的一只手穿过她浓密的长发，托住她的后脑，另一只手在她的腰间不断游走；再往下，他那已经蓄势待发的部位正叫嚣着抵住她柔软的腹部……格兰杰促狭地笑了笑，扭动腰部在那处蹭了蹭，用力蹭了蹭；他终于忍不住闷哼一声，轻轻咬了一口她的嘴唇以示不满。

他们这个长长的吻（或许算得上一连串的吻）终于暂告一段落。此时乐队正在演奏一支舒缓的蓝调；他们相拥着微微喘气，格兰杰把她的脑袋搁在他的颈窝，她温热的鼻息连同那些不安分的发丝蹭得他痒痒的，他揽在她腰间的手带着她的身躯跟着音乐的节奏慢慢晃动——他与格兰杰为数不多（前所未有）的和平宁静让他诡异地感到心满意足。

若一定还要抱怨什么，那便是这接踵摩肩的舞池中烘热难耐的空气了。德拉科感觉自己先前的止汗咒已经有些失效了，至少现在他确定自己的鼻尖已经有些浸湿了。他刚想要抬手抹上一把，手背就被格兰杰按住了。

“想不想要去……别的地方？”她凑在他耳边低语，因为喝酒的缘故声音沙哑性感，气息全部吹在他的耳廓，他感到自己的半个身子都麻了。

别的地方，别的地方……最好不要像是他想的那样，因为他不知道附近有什么合适的地方……

然后他的背部完全绷紧，瞳孔猛然扩大——格兰杰的右手从他颈边滑下，落到他全部燥热的源头处，覆了上去，挑逗地揉弄了几下。

还真是他想的那样。

——————

 

他们搂抱着闪身躲进酒吧里空无一人的清扫间——他腾出一只手来摔上门，格兰杰咕哝了两句咒语把门从里面锁死。

窄小的隔间里没有窗户——他们在一瞬间内陷入了绝对的黑暗。他想要腾出手来摸索开关，格兰杰却再一次用更热情的吻制止了他。他护着她的头将她半压在薄薄的门板上，外面乐队歇斯底里的吼声正透过门缝渗进来。

格兰杰看起来并没有被这突如其来的黑暗所影响，她的唇顺着他的嘴角滑向下巴，然后没有过多停留，沿着他的脖颈找到了他不断上下翻滚的喉结，一口含住，极尽暧昧地舔弄起来。

德拉科深吸了一口气才勉强忍住已经在他嗓子眼的呻吟——格兰杰是个刻板保守的女巫？他过去可真是瞎了眼。

他将她的背心与内衣推高，然后终于如愿以偿地覆上了那两团诱惑了他一整晚的软肉；她的身子随着他的动作往前蹭了蹭，将自己更多地送到他的手中。

她不安分的手也隔着一层薄薄的面料在他的腹部画圈——这让德拉科十分庆幸他夏日练出来的腹肌仍然没有被酒精毁掉；他腾出一只手来抓住她的，然后将它引到了他的皮带处。

他们几乎没有停止亲吻：耳垂、脖颈、锁骨，一路往下。他分不清他们之中到底是谁先被剥光了上衣，也顾不上他们的动静会不会引来外面的人——他现在脑子里塞满了格兰杰，她因为他吮弄的战栗，她因为他动作的喘息……

他抽出湿淋淋的手指，正想要举到她面前邀功，却被她早早料到地拍开。

“德拉科……”她娇嗔，却在意识到自己说了什么后立刻噤声。

德拉科也愣住了：不仅仅是因为她的称呼，更因为自己对此的反应。

他听过不同的人用这样的语气音调叫他的教名，不止一次，但没有哪一次让他反应如此剧烈。

他没有任何犹豫地吻住了她在颤抖的唇，然后进入了她的身体里。

这个感觉是正确的。她这样亲昵地称呼他，他们这样紧密地联系在一起。就好像他之前混乱荒唐的生活在这一刻分崩离析，碎成了无数锋利的碎片，然后折射出了五彩的光，他一直向往的光。就好像他在黑暗中呼唤了上万次的同伴终于有了回应，在这无尽的黑夜中，他有了可以倚靠扶持的人。而这个人——荒唐地——是格兰杰。

这种荒诞的、错误的、离奇的感觉是正确的。该死的正确。

他不知道格兰杰是否与他有着同样的感受，又或者她实在喝得太醉了，选择无条件地向她的欲望屈服——她顺着他的姿势，将一条腿缠到他的腰间，然后毫无保留地回应他那有些疯狂的吻与激烈的动作。

他托住她的臀部将她拉得更近，她顺从地抱住他，双手在他的后背毫无意识地抓挠。她那刻意压低的喘息越来越急促，他全身的肌肉绷得更紧。

偏偏这时候，门把手被门外不知什么人粗鲁地拧了几下，紧接着就是用力的拍门，伴随着一名醉汉含混不清的低吼——显然他和他的女伴也把这个上锁的清洁间当作了他们情难自禁的第一选择。

格兰杰被吓得用力一缩，这几乎让德拉科立刻缴械投降。他深吸几口气，退出来些，然后借着已经适应了黑暗的视觉对上格兰杰的眼睛。

她脸上带着一种奇妙的笑容——像是某种强行掩饰悲伤与自厌的结合体——这让德拉科感觉有些不对劲。他想要完全退出来，或许认真看看她怎么了，却被她紧紧地搂住——非常紧，事实上，她细瘦胳膊上的骨头正硌得他的后背一阵不适——然后他听到了她轻快的声音。

事实上她是笑着喊出这句话的——“去别的地方碰碰运气吧！这里已经被占了！”

“梅林啊！你到底……”

——喝了多少。这句话剩下的几个字被格兰杰堵住了。紧接着，门外的人是否离开了，他们又会不会因为在公共场合不知廉耻而引来更大的麻烦——都不再重要。他们重新投入了之前被打断的激情里，甚至更加投入，哪怕德拉科自己都不确定气氛是什么时候被毁掉的：对他来说，或许是那个醉汉；而对格兰杰呢？

他们一起到达高潮。紧接着她将他半推倒在某个架子上，开始了今晚的第二次。他们都很尽兴；甚至中途某一次，格兰杰克制不住地不断哭叫他的名字——这让他自信心到达了前所未有的巅峰。

肉体的满足——绝对；精神的满足——或许。至少对于两个仇敌来说，他们今夜极尽所能地动用了所有对爱侣温柔浪漫的称呼。可在那长长一串“亲爱的”与“宝贝”的列表中，偏偏没有再出现一次“德拉科”，更不要提“赫敏”了——哪怕他每一次到达高潮的时候，脑子里只有这个名字。

 

TBC.


End file.
